


Every Boy Needs a Dog (and Vice-Versa)

by teacup_of_doom



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Excessive Cuteness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_of_doom/pseuds/teacup_of_doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every boy needs a dog. Every dog needs a boy. Kit and Ponch - best friends, now and always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Boy Needs a Dog (and Vice-Versa)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/gifts).



It had taken Kit what felt like forever to convince his parents that they really, really, needed a dog. A dog would help clean up scraps that fell under the table, and could help wake them up in the morning, and could help Kit with his chores (how hadn't really been established)…Kit had given a hundred million reasons for getting a dog, wearing his parents down to the point where, one day, his Dad had thrown up his hands and declared with a rueful smile. “Alright, alright. We can get a dog!”  
Kit had nodded through the whole series of lectures on the responsibility of dog care, from taking the dog on walks, to feeding the dog, even to the proper use of a pooper scooper. He had also been told that the dog would probably need training, but all that was currently rapidly flowing out of both of his ears and pooling metaphorically on the floor. Today was the day that he got to actually, finally, pick his own dog. His mother and father had decided that since they were getting a dog, it might as well be a puppy, so that they could raise it. And Kit got to pick it. It was going to be the most awesome dog ever, Kit was sure. Kit and his dad were only at the door of the pet shelter, and Kit thought he was going to explode from excitement.

His father looked down at Kit – practically vibrating with the excitement – and grinned. “We’re going to go and take a peek, ok? Remember that a dog takes a lot of work, and that you want to pick something that isn't too ferocious, OK?”

Kit deflated a little bit, but nodded. “Ok dad.” His dad still had vetoing power over whatever Kit chose, which was a little disappointing, but Kit knew to go along with it all the same. Kit’s father put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, and steered Kit inside. They were immediately hit with a cacophony of noise. Not enough to make Kit want to cover his ears – but close. The sound was, however, encouraging. It was the sound of barking – lots of it. Kit grinned widely, and looked up at his dad in glee. His dad shook his head – but was smiling – and herded Kit over to the reception desk. Five minutes later, they were following a shelter employee down long hallways. The young man turned to wink at Kit. “I’ll bet you can’t wait to see the puppies. I got my dog here as a puppy too. She’s a Welsh Terrier, small with lots of curly fur. We have lots of puppies though. I can help you pick what breed you want.”

Kit nodded emphatically. “Ok!”

Kit’s dad pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. “We – I did a little research before coming.” He unfurled the list and handed it to the volunteer as they walked.

The volunteer perused it, and then stopped them at the door to a room. He grinned at Kit. “This is the puppy room – we keep new litters and their moms in here for a little while – until the pups are old enough to be separated. You can look around and play with the puppies if you want – but be a little quiet. Some of the puppies are less than a week old.”

Kit nodded seriously, and then squirmed in place, glancing eagerly at the glass door. The volunteer chuckled, and opened the door. Kit practically bolted in. The inside of the room was definitely quieter than outside in the hallway. The sounds of the loud barks appeared to be muffled. Instead, it was replaced by quieter barking sounds, or tiny mewls that could someday become barks. The room was filled with a series of large metal kennels, each taller than Kit. Inside most of these was a group of puppies, no more than three to seven in each kennel, and if there was room, their mom’s as well. Some of the puppies were already milling around, playing with each other – little fluffballs tussling all over the place, some were sleeping, and some were so tiny that Kit wasn't even sure how old they could be. He walked over to the first kennel, careful not to run and maybe upset the puppies. There were little laminated signs at the top of the kennels, showing which breeds the dogs were. As Kit looked through the bars of the first kennel, he saw that it was a breed called a West Highland White Terrier. The puppies were tiny, and white, their short hair sticking out everywhere where they were pouncing on each other, not doing any harm, but definitely looking like they were having fun under the watchful eye of their mother. As soon as Kit stepped up to the cage though, the puppies stopped what they were doing and regarded him warily, more so than the mother did, as she wagged her tail as if happy to see him. Kit stuck a hand through the kennel, and the next moment he was swamped by the seven white puppies, giggling as they first sniffed his hand, and then started licking his hand, trying to get through the bars in order to try to get through and explore more of him. With reluctance though, Kit eventually pulled away. They were really adorable dogs, but they weren't quite what he was looking for.

While his dad talked to the volunteer and kept an eye on the process, Kit started making a circuit of the room. There were lots of dogs that he liked, but none of them looked…perfect. Eventually, Kit found himself standing in front of the cage of what he knew was a Labrador retriever – if only because the card on the cage said so. The mother was a black, sleek looking dog, her coat all shiny, and she was lying down, head on her fore paws, watching a small ball of tiny bodies lying just a few inches from her belly. The puppies were so tiny, they looked as if they were only a few days old. Some were huddled together, but a few were pulling themselves around the floor of the kennel, not yet coordinated enough to walk. The volunteer gently walked up behind Kit.

“Those puppies were born a little more than two weeks ago. They haven’t even opened their eyes yet, most of them.”

Kit watched in fascination as one of the puppies – and the volunteer was right, the puppy’s eyes weren't even open – dragging itself towards where Kit was standing, almost as if it could tell that Kit was there. Kit liked the wobbly puppy almost immediately. It seemed to be very determined, but it also looked like it had a goofy grin on its face, like it was really happy. Like it knew something no one else did. Slowly, the puppy came within a few inches of Kit, and then flopped onto its belly, losing its fight with gravity. Kit instinctively knelt down so it was at eye level. Ever so gently, the puppy opened quivered, and then opened one of its little black eyes – and seemed to look at Kit. For a few seconds they stared at each other, and Kit felt like he couldn't look away.

“Dad.” He said firmly, smiling softly, his eyes never looking from the now wiggling puppy. “Can I please have this puppy? Please?”

* * *

“Come on!” Kit yelled, and charged up one of the hills in the park. A two foot high, four-legged body bounded up the hill behind him, exuberant and enjoying every thrill of the chase. Kit threw his book bag to the ground at the roots of the large maple tree that stood there, and threw himself onto the ground beside it, smiling. Ponch woofed excitedly, and explored every inch of the tree’s roots, before turning his attention to Kit.

“Last day of school, Ponch!” Kit said breathlessly. “We can do anything we want to now! Long walks, explore new places, we can play a lot more than we used to!”

Ponch woofed again at the word play, and wagged his tail, ears perked, making Kit laugh. He petted Ponch, looking up at the young dog with an admiration that would have been clear to anyone watching. Kit grinned up at Ponch. “Another summer, huh? Just you and me.” He said softly. “You’re my best friend, you know that? There isn’t anyone I’d rather spend summer with.”

Ponch broke the moment by licking him, soundly. Which to Kit seemed like an agreement. Even if it was followed by an hour chasing after Ponch – who was chasing squirrels.

* * *

Ponch was very quietly waiting at the front door for his boy. If he really wanted to split bacon, all the humans in the house were his. They loved him, and he loved them more than they knew, right back. But Kit was special. Kit was the one he loved the most, from the day that he’d first smelled him. From the day that Kit had first picked him up and carried him home, and let him sleep on the bed with him – even though his dad had told him not to. And Ponch worried just as much as his parents did when Kit was out of the house for too long. Though, admittedly, time felt like it ran faster for Ponch than it did his family.

Kit though, seemed to be late. If only his family would let him out, Ponch would go find Kit. Sadly, the family had Views about letting him out by himself. Though, oddly, not Kit, and Kit did not have the senses of a dog. Ponch huffed, and settled himself for a longer wait. Not for the first time, Ponch wished that Kit could understand him – really, really understand him – with the Speech. Only humans couldn’t speak it, unless they were wizards. And he had so much he could tell Kit! From where the best smelling food came from, to where to find the fastest squirrels, to where Kit’s Mama hid the doggie treats – and really, Ponch deserved more than one at a time, he was a good dog after all. He could tell Kit to tell his Mama that! Even better, he could tell Kit where to find the best adventures, and Ponch would be his sidekick- because what else were best friends for? Kit needed him, after all. If Kit was Ponch’s boy, than Ponch would forever and ever be Kit’s dog. That’s how the universe worked.

A noise alerted Ponch, and his ears perked up. Coming down the street was the sound of very familiar bipedal footfalls. Ponch was on his paws in an instant, letting his tail wag hard. In the finest traditions of man’s best friend – Ponch knew he had a species’ reputation to keep – he plowed, wiggling and licking, into Kit the moment that the boy had opened the door. Kit laughed, pushing him back enough so that he could get in the house. “Ponch! Cut it out!” Kit cried, between laughs, a book tucked under his arm. “I’ve only been gone a couple of hours!” Kit finally managed to close the door, dropped to his knees, and wrapped an arm around the wiggling Labrador.

But it seemed longer!Ponch huffed into Kit’s ear, in the Speech. And I missed you! Ponch resumed the licking, sniffing examination of his human, continuing the hug for as long as possible, and then realized something had changed in Kit’s scent. It was very subtle, but it was there, tied to the base scent that was Kit’s essence. Something was new about Kit – and it smelt like a good change – though Ponch didn’t know what it was. Where did you go?Ponch asked – though he was sure that he’d get no answer. Was it someplace new? What did you do there? Can you take me next time? Was there food?

Kit pulled away from Ponch to look his dog in the face. “I went exploring, amigo.” Kit said, ruffling Ponch’s ears. “I found this book, and started reading it. You’re gonna think I’m crazy, but it says it’s a wizard’s manual, and there’s an Oath inside to become a wizard, I already read it.”

Ponch couldn’t believe his ears as Kit continued. “Me, a wizard? That would be crazy, huh?”

Ponch wiggled and almost knocked Kit down in glee, making Kit stand up, and walk further into the house, Ponch following. His boy had found a wizard’s manual! His boy was going to be a wizard! That’s what the new smell had been! Ponch could have run around the block, multiple times, in joy.

Kit’s Mama was the only one to notice Ponch’s grin later that night, as Ponch tried to beg more treats from her. “What are you grinning at muchaco? Did you get into trouble today?” She teased, as Kit snorted around his dinner at the table. Ponch grinned at his boy.

Not yet! Neither of us have! Ponch said in the Speech. His boy didn’t know it yet, but they were going to have lots and lots of real adventures now. It was going to be so much fun. More fun than they’d ever had before.

* * *

Ponch thundered down a side-street, leash flying out behind him like a thin, scarlet, banner, his tongue flapping in the wind. The joy of running tempered and enhanced by Kit running next to him, keeping pace. Nita was running ahead, just a little, stopping at the edge of each building to make sure that it was clear enough to start running again.

“Can we do this more often?” Ponch asked in glee, when they finally stopped, crouching behind a rotting wooden fence.“this is fun.”

Both Kit and Nita looked at him incredulously. “No.” They said together, and then Kit raised an eyebrow at him. “More fun than squirrels?” He asked, teasing.

Ponch gave him a mock-doggie glare. “Nothing is better than chasing squirrels.”

Nita smothered a laugh as there was a clatter a little ways off. “I think we should split up.” She said. “We’ll have an easier time of cornering it.” Nita looked at them both. “I’ll run that way.” She pointed back along the fence. “You two go the other way.”

Kit looked concerned, for a minute. “I don’t like the idea of you going alone. It’s a long way from home and really confused. It could-”

Nita pulled away from the fence, and grinned widely at Kit. “I wouldn't dream of separating you two.” She said, and started running.

Kit stood, transfixed in surprise at Nita’s retreating back until Ponch nudged his hand. “I knew I liked her.” Ponch said smugly. “She thinks just like me.” He looked up at Kit, eyes shining. “I wouldn’t separate us either.”

* * *

The moment that the Transcendent Pig looked at Ponch, as the Pullulus surged towards them, Kit felt as if something was off, as if the world was being pulled from under his feet, but he put it off as exhaustion and the situation. And then there was Ponch staring down the Pullulus, as though he was the most powerful being in the universe. Kit suddenly knew that nothing was in his control anymore, and somehow, it was all Ponch. He wasn’t defending the Earth any more, Ponch was. Somehow, this felt right, and yet so very wrong.

“This is my place,” Ponch was saying into the darkness. “Go away!”

“Make me.” The Darkness replied, and Kit felt a shudder go through him. Some part of him wanted to run and stand with Ponch, as they had stood together so many times. But some part of him knew not to, some part of Kit knew that he couldn't. For some reason, it hurt. They had done almost everything together.

The feeling of hurt exploded into a small sun of something Kit couldn't identify, a mixture of hope, of love, of loyalty – of pride – that came with a crash into Kit’s senses, as Ponch spoke his last words to the Darkness.

“You came for Ronan. You came for Memeki. You came for Roshaun. But if you think you’re coming for him today, think again.” Ponch was speaking about him. He wasn’t doing this for the world. He was doing it for Kit. Scenes flashed in front of Kit’s mind’s eye. Of a boy and his dog, running, playing through the streets of the neighborhood, of New York, of worlds that Ponch had created, as if his memory was trying to sear them into him forever, because Kit knew the story, knew what was about to take place. He suddenly knew what Ponch had chosen to become, and in the deepest part of himself, Kit knew that he wasn't ready.

Then there was nothing but the Hound, the Wolf that ate the Moon, and then a blinding light that seemed to go on forever.

And one last moment of a boy and his dog.

* * *

Kit looked down at the sheepdog, looking up at him with its hair every which way, almost comfortingly. It didn't have a collar, but it had come to him as if it had its own purpose in mind – like it had come to their family’s lawn to see Ponch, ages ago. It seemed to understand how he was feeling – like every other dog in the world, it seemed. Kit squatted down so he could ruffle it’s hair. “So listen, guy, where did you just come from?”

The response – when it came – was one that came with a tone that Kit could only have taken as Ponch’s. That almost cheerful laughter that was half-bark half teasing. “That’s sort of a funny question. You should know. You were there, too!”

Kit’s knees hit the pavement with a thump – he didn't feel it. He couldn't remember to breathe. For all that he wore the body of the sheepdog – it was Ponch. Ponch’s eyes – looking out of another dog. Kit’s vision swam with tears – and he could almost see the sleek body of his childhood friend, tail wagging fiercely. “But I thought – I thought that you-“

“That me did.” Said the Ponch-sheepdog. “But there’s a lot more of me now. I’m more here than I ever was. I’m in every single dog there is! ” Ponch’s eyes laughed up at him. “ Didn't I tell you that I wasn't ever going to leave you?” The sheepdog grinned at him. “I meant that. The ever part.”

Kit threw his arms around the Ponch-sheepdog. “We have a new story, how the Hound of Heaven defeated the Wolf that ate the Moon…but only with the help of the Wise One.” Ponch said. “What would I be without my Wise One?”

He watched the Ponch-sheepdog chase after the squirrels, his face covered in Ponch’s kisses, grinning for all that he was worth. He still had Ponch – and Ponch still had him. In an odd, wonderful, sort of way.

* * *

Kit looked down at the year old dog that had jumped up onto his bed, and was now looking at him with an expression that could only have been described as pleading. “Ok Ponch.” Kit said, amused, sleepily. “You can sleep here – but just for tonight.”

Ponch woofed softly, circled a few times, and collapsed on top of Kit’s feet, at the bottom of the bed.

“If my feet fall asleep, I’m blaming you.” Kit told him. Ponch only woofed in a way that somehow sounded amused.

It was how Kit’s Mama found them the next morning – and took a picture because it looked too sweet to pass up.

* * *

Years later, Kit would sometimes fall asleep to the feeling of Ponch collapsing onto his feet just before he drifted off. In the morning, there would, occasionally, still be the slight imprint of a dog lying on top of the sheets, and it always make Kit smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my LJ, where it was written for the dai_sitho fic exchange.
> 
> Beta'd by pheonix_laugh.


End file.
